Titan Trouble
by Xkiara-chanX
Summary: Terra has joined the Titans once again. but something dark and seductive is calling her back slowly. i suck at summaries! hopefully better than it sounds! R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**Titan Trouble.**_

_**Prologue: introduction**_

Sup, my name is Terra.

I live with the Teen Titans in their tower.

My elemental power is earth.

And I know how to use it to whip some ass.

Just don't get on my bad side.

You do, and there goes Titan Terra.

You'll have to answer to Slade Terra.

Not a fun thing.

So be a good person.

Anywhore…moving on.

My favorite color is green.

We all know why.

Uhm… I'm blond, big blue eyes.

My height is about 5 foot.

I love to eat.

Well I think you know enough about me.

Prepare to be shocked beyond shocked.

And read my story.

Or my rocks will come and find you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mmkay! So this is a role play I was doing with my best friend. I told her that we should both write a story of our RP in our character's POV.<strong>_

_**If it isn't obvious…**_

_**I'm Terra.**_

_**And my best friend is Starfire.**_

_**There is a little twist in places.**_

_**So be prepared.**_

_**-Kiara-chan**_


	2. Nights And Confessions

"Friend terra!" I turn my body halfway around to look at Starfire.

"Yo, what's up Star?" she beams.

"You and Beast Boy are going on your first date tonight am I correct?" I nod and brush my blonde hair behind my ear.

"Yeah. We might go see a movie." my best friend nods and grabs my hands.

"Robin and I are attending our first date tonight as well and I was wondering if you would like to… as you say, double date?" a smile lights my face as her hands squeeze mine.

"Yeah! That sounds fun Star!" she smiles so wide I cringe.

"Fantastic! We will meet you in the opening room at 8?" I nod and giggle softly. Star floats off down the hall; to her room most likely. I begin the journey to mine, thinking about what I might wear tonight.

-cut-

"Are you excited?" I blush at my boyfriend's close proximity.

"Of course BB. Why would I not be?" I ask innocently. A quick peck on the lips sends shivers down my spine.

"I'm going to go get ready okay? I'll see you at 8." a smile lights my face as Beast Boy heads out of my room. I shut my door and collapse onto my waterbed.

'I have an hour and a half. Time to fly terr.' I fling my body up and throw my closet open.

'dress, dress, dress, dress…' I scan the items in my closet in hopes of finding a black dress. No luck.

'so I'll steal one of raven's.' I nod and operate my telekinesis to Rae's room. I find a short black dress with sparkles and pick it out. I smirk and pull it on.

'short! So short!' I grin. 'perfect.' I run into my bathroom and turn on my curling iron. My hands find my makeup bag and pull out my foundation. I apply carefully and then set to curling my long blonde hair. When I'm done, I put a coat of gloss on my lips to taint them red. When I'm done, I hardly recognize my own appearance. The image before me is astounding. It makes me widen my blue eyes and my fingers touch my face lightly.

'wow.'

-cut-

"Are you guys ready?" Robin asks BB and I. I nod and take my lover's hand. We had asked Cyborg if we could use the T-Car earlier. Thank god he said yes.

On our way, I decide to pull my overcoat sleeves down around my shoulders. BB looks at me with a playful expression. I smile back.

-in the restaurant-

"Terra, what do you want?" I plan out my choices in my head.

"Uhm… carrot soup with a side of… uhm…" I smile. "tofu." the waiter makes a face and then the rest of us order. We eat in silence. Starfire looks up at me with an expression I can't read. She nudges my leg softly and whips her hair towards the girl's bathroom. I nod and excuse myself.

"I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom." I make my way to the bathroom, star following me in suit.

"Terra, shall we make the uhm… bet higher in importance." I give her a questioning look.

"Sure. What do you want to do now?" I brush hair behind my ear.

"Since we are both positive we will both go all the way with our boyfriends tonight… whomever gets more pleasure from their dates wins." I smirk.

"What do we win?" I ask innocently.

"I do not know yet. I will tell you once I have thought of something." I nod and walk back out. As I get closer to our table I see Robin and BB in a deep Conversation.

Hmmm…? A small smirk spreads across my face.

This night could get heated.

-cut-

"Our bet starts now." I say giving Star a look of excitement. She simply nods and pulls Robin to her room.

"BB are you ready?" I ask, suddenly unsure of my decision.

"Of course." I pull Beast Boy into my room and sit on the edge of my bed. He pulls my arm up and pulls me close. I blush and look up at his face. BB's expression softens as a smile overtakes his expression.

"I'm nervous BB…" I say softly, looking to my right.

"it's okay Terra. You can tell me to stop anytime you want.." I nod and let him press me against the wall. A small sigh escapes my windpipe as his body presses into mine lightly. I blush a deep rose and eagerly smash my lips to his.

"Terr…" my blush turns crimson as my name leaves his lips. A soft smirk appears where his smile had been. I quiver.

"BB…" I say softly, not wanting to look my boyfriend in the eyes.

"Terra. Look at me. We can stop.." I shake my head.

"no. I want to do this. And I want to do it right." I say strongly. BB nods and pulls my leg up to connect with his thigh. I hitch my leg around his hip and lean into him. A small gasp escapes my lungs at the immense pressure there already. I look at BB's face and nearly die. He has the most intoxicating grin I have ever seen. It gains me confidence. With a deep breath, I grind my hips into his and let out a strangled moan. At that moment, BB picks my butt up and presses his hips into mine to hold me against the wall. I tilt my chin up and blush furiously. my throat is attacked by small butterfly kisses from his mouth. I gasp and bring his lips to mine. My tongue wanders out of my mouth slowly and kind of shyly. BB beats me and shoves his tongue through my lips. I gasp and open my mouth wider, our tongues clashing. I feel my dress being unzipped from the back and it slides down my shoulders. I grip BB's arms and wiggle out of the clingy black fabric. My boyfriend's eyes travel down my pale body with interest. I blush a deeper crimson and cover my eyes with my arm. BB laughs and pull my arm down, kissing me lightly. His own suit comes off as we lay on my queen sized bed lightly. I look up at the boy on top of me with an expression of love and trust. With one final kiss he enters me. I wail out then catch myself at his pained expression. I then squeeze my eyes shut and try to think about something a little less painful. As he breaks through my barrier a tear falls down my cheek and my teeth tear through my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry Terra." I shake my head and look him in the eyes.

"don't be sorry BB. This is perfect." I say softly, my voice low with pain. After a bit of an agonizing wait, BB gets the okay signal from me to move. At first, it hurts. I whimper softly as the pain turns to pure ecstasy. With each bump of his hips, I let out a new noise of pleasure. As the pressure in my lower abdomen becomes to great to bear, I let out a short cut wail and throw my head to the side as my orgasm rocks me to the core. My pleasure is cut short when I realize my fatal mistake.

"WE DIDN'T USE A CONDOM!" I shout and immediately blush. BB widens his eyes and puts a hand over his mouth. I lay back and lay my arm over my forehead, my breath coming in short, shallow gasps.

'this will not end well.' I fall asleep with BB's arm around me.

-cut- (2 months later)-

For the first time in what seems like a lifetime, Star and I have empty time on our hands. So we sit and discuss.

"so Terra, who do you think has won this bet?" I bite my lip, unsure of spilling my most intimate night.

"Uhm… I think you won Star." I say.

"What makes you admit defeat?" Starfire asks me.

"no reason. I could just hear you guys from my room." she blushes and giggles.

"indeed. I was rather loud." I nod and stand, my muscles rejecting the movement. As I begin walking to my room, a wave of nausea hits me hard. I sprint to my bathroom and empty my stomach of all my breakfast. When I'm done, I sit against my tub and wipe my forehead.

'oh god…' I end up falling asleep.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Terra! Wake up!" I pry my eyes open slightly and find myself staring into the eyes of my lover.

"H-Hey.. What time is it?" I ask, my voice slurred with sleep.

"around 9... Why are you asleep in your bathroom?" I open my eyes wide as another wave of nausea hits me hard. My stomach dry heaves until it's sure to get everything out. I look up nervously and very scared.

"Beast Boy… I think I may be pregnant…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>hehe! so i actually got the first chapter done a day after the intro. this took me all night long and half the day! so this may or may not be one of the best lemons i have ever written. it was fun. so R&amp;R and i should have the second chapter up shortly.<strong>_

**_-kiara-chan_**


End file.
